


Gift

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Found Family, M/M, Percy Jackson AU, Rei POV, ReiKoga - Freeform, i love their arc they're so soft!!!, i love this piece too is so soft!!!, koga is the son of hephaestus, león is basically mrs o'leary, rei is the son of hades, soft boyfriends
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Aveva sempre voluto un cane.Ritsu preferiva i gatti e, sebbene anche a Rei non dispiacessero, la prospettiva di tenere con sé un animale che facesse più compagnia lo allettava maggiormente al punto che non si erano mai trovati di comune accordo.Adesso, almeno, quel suo piccolo desiderio d’infanzia si era avverato.Con un cane ben diverso, e alto due metri, ma pur sempre avverato.[...]
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 4
Collections: Look I didn't want to be a halfblood





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Altra ficcina del pjo au che ho adorato scrivere perché Rei e Koga in versione famiglia felice con Leon mi rendono molto debole ;; un altro dei trope che non mi stancherei mai di scrivere e che riproporrò in 323489 salse diverse, insomma  
> Ma per il momento, enjoy questa <3

**T** ra tutte le avventure più strane che gli fossero mai capitate, intrattenere quello che doveva essere un cucciolo di corgi vittima di un incantesimo perenne di ingrandimento, era forse una delle più strambe.

E Rei, ormai giunto al campo da dieci anni, poteva dire di aver visto tra le assurdità più disparate che quel mondo nuovo poteva offrire.

Gli piaceva giocare con Leon, in realtà; qualche settimana prima non avrebbe mai scommesso su quel nuovo acquisto, Koga che però era stato irremovibile. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che il nuovo arrivato avrebbe avuto l’audacia di imputarsi in quella maniera contro di lui? Era proprio testardo, forse più di quanto lo fosse Rei stesso. Non che l’avrebbe mai ammesso di fronte all’altro, al pari di quanto non avrebbe mai ammesso seriamente che l’espressione di Koga in quel momento, concentrata a giocare con il cane, era forse di ciò che più adorabile vi era al mondo.

All’inizio, quindi, condurre il corgi al campo non gli era sembrata di certo la migliore delle idee. Il suo senso del pericolo si era come attivato di fronte a quello che qualche giorno dopo si sarebbe rivelato il nulla, troppo abituato a trappole e sotterfugi dei mostri per poter dormire sonni tranquilli.

Si era infatti presto fatta luce sul mistero che aleggiava sul cucciolo, Rei che aveva potuto tirare un sospiro di sollievo di fronte a quanto avevano scoperto: si era trattato di uno scherzo di una qualche creatura, il cane ora costretto a vivere come una bestia alta due metri e, per questo motivo, non ben voluto né dai mostri e né tantomeno dai mortali. Non era rimasta nessun’altra soluzione se non quella di tenerlo con sé e di accudirlo al campo; non che gli dispiacesse, in verità.

Stava correndo nel bosco delle fragole, ora, Leon che subito dietro cercava di raggiungerlo districandosi in quel groviglio di alberi e cespugli vari.

Koga gli aveva chiesto di distrarlo per un po’, gli occhi rischiarati da una luce dolce e quasi ingenua per cui Rei, a sentirlo parlare di una certa sorpresa escogitata per il loro cucciolo, non aveva potuto fare a meno di mordersi il labbro in ammirazione.

Si conoscevano da relativamente pochi mesi eppure, durante quel periodo trascorso insieme, Rei non aveva potuto fare a meno di assorbire così tante informazioni su Koga che quasi si stupiva a scoprire altrettanti nuovi lati di lui.

Oh, era davvero questo ciò che significava essere innamorato? Aveva potuto vederlo soltanto dall’esterno, studiarlo dalle persone che lo circondavano. Provarlosulla propria pelle era…era come riuscire finalmente a cogliere una sfumatura di un colore che a lui era stata preclusa per troppo tempo.

Continuò a correre e a voltarsi per incitare Leon a raggiungerlo, il corgi che rispondeva sempre con un verso di ciò che doveva essere l’equivalente animale della gioia.

Aveva sempre voluto un cane.

Ritsu preferiva i gatti e, sebbene anche a Rei non dispiacessero, la prospettiva di tenere con sé un animale che facesse più compagnia lo allettava maggiormente al punto che non si erano mai trovati di comune accordo.

Adesso, almeno, quel suo piccolo desiderio d’infanzia si era avverato.

Con un cane ben diverso, e alto due metri, ma pur sempre avverato.

Rei aumentò il suo ritmo, Leon che non riuscì a stargli dietro e costretto a rallentare a causa del bosco che si faceva sempre più fitto. Il ragazzo ne approfittò così per nascondersi dietro un albero, in attesa di porgli un agguato.

Da quanto tempo non si concedeva un gioco del genere? Gli sembrava che tutto appartenesse ad un altro, ad una vita che non aveva sperimentato appieno. Era stato dall’arrivo di quei due che si era finalmente concesso di respirare. E di smettere di correre.

Leon lo trovò pochi istanti dopo, Rei che nemmeno oppose chissà quale resistenza contro il muso del cane che cominciò a fiutarlo da dietro il tronco su cui si era nascosto, Rei che non riuscì a trattenere una risata quando il naso di Leon cominciò a fargli il solletico allo stomaco.

Si arrese con gesto teatrale, ritrovandosi poi di fronte a lui a stringergli il muso mentre lo coccolava.

_“Tana per me, mmh?”_ pronunciò con il suo solito tono da bambino, Leon che rispose leccandolo festoso sul viso. Rei scoppiò a ridere e affondò la faccia nel pelo morbido dell’animale, l’altro che non smetteva per un solo attimo di trascinarlo nella sua gioia.

_“Sei proprio bravo”_ commentò poi, le dita che non si staccarono un attimo dal suo pelo. Era rilassante giocarci, rilassante lasciare che le mani lo rigirassero tra sé, Leon che apprezzava ogni singola dimostrazione di affetto che qualcuno gli offrisse.

_“Dobbiamo dirlo subito a Koga, così ti darà una doppia razione di coccole”_ era tornato a prendergli il muso tra i palmi, Rei che strofinò piano il naso contro quello del cane. Leon, di contro, scodinzolò con più energia, trattenendosi dal saltargli addosso e fargli le feste soltanto dopo aver udito il nome di Koga. Rei sorrise ancora una volta.

_“Anche a te fa quest’effetto vero? Dividiamo proprio un umano prezioso, noi due.”_

E fu in quel momento che una scia di fuoco squarciò il cielo, Rei che la colse con la coda dell’occhio. Era il segnale che lui e Koga avevano pattuito, simbolo che avesse terminato il lavoro per Leon e che potessero ritornare al piazzale delle cabine.

_“Dobbiamo andare, bello”_ pronunciò ancora con tono infantile, con la tipica voce che si riservava solo agli animali. Rei si sporse per lasciargli un piccolo bacio sul muso e Leon, in cambio, lo leccò una seconda volta.

L’espressione del cane mutò però quando comprese cosa Rei stesse per fare, il gesto del semidio che si bloccò a metà non appena un ringhio attirò la sua attenzione. Scoppiò a ridere così per l’ennesima volta, Leon che invece rimase in allerta, pronto a balzargli addosso se avesse osato utilizzare il suo potere.

_“Che c’è?”_ gli chiese Rei in tono canzonatorio e le mani premute contro i fianchi, Leon che gli abbaiò contro in risposta.

Alzò gli occhi al cielo, il sorriso che però non si spense. Qualcuno al campo aveva davvero insegnato a Leon a captare ogni occasione in cui Rei utilizzava i propri poteri o semplicemente era l’odore di morte che lo disturbava? No, doveva essere sicuramente la prima; già durante il loro primo incontro Rei aveva usato la magia per portare i tre al campo, Leon che, probabilmente ormai abituato alla puzza degli incantesimi, non era fuggito di fronte a quelli di un figlio degli inferi. Rei aveva già una sua mezza idea di chi potesse essere stato…forse Ritsu? Isara dopotutto era ripartito prima dell’arrivo del cane. Oppure…

_“Te l’ha detto Koga, di controllarmi, vero?”_ Rei si avvicinò di nuovo a Leon con passo quasi saltellato e prese ancora una volta il suo muso tra le mani. Leon lo guardava torvo, pronto a ringhiargli contro, gli occhi castani che riflettevano il suo avvertimento.

_“Va bene, non lo uso”_ e alzò le mani al cielo in segno di resa. Fu ciò che bastò a calmare l’altro, Leon che, a dimostrare la pace ben accetta, lo leccò in viso un ultima volta prima di abbassarsi al suolo offrendogli così di salire in groppa.

Rei balzò su di lui con un salto e si appiattì contro il pelo del cane, le mani ben salde a quei ciuffi disordinati color caramello. Una volta assicuratosi sopra la sua groppa, quello partì verso il campo.

Era divertente, viaggiare così. Più di quanto volesse ammettere, e maggiormente rispetto al cavalcare un animale da sella. Aveva le zampe troppo corte per poter correre propriamente e, in genere, procedeva a balzi, alcuni che terminavano con una sua teatrale caduta sul terreno, assomigliando forse più ad una foca che ad un cane vero e proprio. Rei trascorse tutta la strada del ritorno a ridere e a chinarsi sulle orecchie dell’animale per incitarlo al non fermarsi, le mani che lo accarezzavano con dolcezza ai lati del muso per ringraziarlo dello sforzo compiuto.

Giunsero al piazzale delle cabine qualche minuto e caduta più tardi, Koga che li attendeva a braccia incrociate al petto e schiena contro il muro della sua casa.

Si salutarono con sguardo dolce, il più piccolo che si mosse verso di loro e gli porse la mano per aiutarlo a scendere.

Non passò inosservata la scossa che quel semplice gesto produsse, la dolcezza con cui Koga lo tirò poi a sé una volta a terra, le scintille causate dal contatto che mandarono in corto i suoi pensieri, spentisi definitivamente non appena le labbra di lui furono sulle sue a salutarlo in un piccolo bacio.

Gli piaceva, quella sensazione. Di essere innamorato, di avere finalmente un posto a cui appartenere.

Durò un attimo prima che Koga si staccò da lui in una smorfia.

_“Sai di bava di cane”_ gli fece, la sua espressione contrariata che non resse però a lungo, sostituita da un sorrisetto.

_“Beh”_ cominciò a dire Rei, una mano premuta contro il fianco _“Leon è un bravo ragazzo e almeno mi riempie di bacini, a differenza di qualcuno.”_

Lo colpì con un piccolo pugno, Koga che di rimando lo fissò torvo, quasi offeso da quella sua affermazione.

_“Vuoi proprio farmi perdere la pazienza, vero?”_

_“Dici?”_ fu la risposta di Rei data con una scrollata di spalle, Koga che alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Si perse così la sua risata al cielo mentre il più piccolo correva dietro la casa per prendere il suo lavoro terminato, Rei e Leon che rimasero in attesa.

Non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa Koga avesse costruito durante quelle ore, l’altro che non aveva nemmeno voluto dargli un minimo indizio.

_“Poi lo sveli a Leon”_ era stato il suo no categorico e Rei, un finto broncio sul viso mentre abbracciava Koga da dietro, non aveva replicato oltre perché sapeva che con la cocciutaggine dell’altro in gioco, quella sarebbe stata una partita persa in partenza. L’aveva poi lasciato con un bacio sulla guancia, Rei che non aveva smesso di giocare con Leon per un solo istante pur di tenerlo lontano dall’officina dei figli del dio del fuoco.

Koga sbucò qualche attimo dopo con in mano quello che era…un collare. Era un enorme collare in pelle nera, con le borchie accuratamente poste in quella che doveva essere la parte superiore dell’oggetto stesso. Era proprio una creazione che non poteva portare altra firma se non quella del suo ragazzo.

La reazione di Leon fu immediata.

Rei lo vide inclinare il muso di lato, come a cercare di decifrare quale fosse il significato di quell’enorme cerchio che Koga teneva in mano con un sorriso. Poi, una volta compreso il suo utilizzo, gli saltò addosso con un balzo.

Koga rovinò così a terra tra le risa, Leon che non smise un attimo di fargli le feste e di dimostrargli la sua contentezza leccandolo continuamente sul viso.

_“Hey, bello!”_ cercò di allontanarlo l’altro, Rei che si avvicinò a loro con curiosità per godersi meglio la scena.

_“Sono contento che ti piaccia, davvero! Però fattelo mettere!”_

E, come ad aver compreso il comando, Leon indietreggiò quasi costringendosi a contenere tutta la sua felicità. Lo notarono entrambi dal modo in cui non smise di agitare la coda che parve spazzare via il terreno, o da piccoli versi che continuava ad emettere mentre con delicatezza e attenzione, Koga gli si era avvicinato per agganciare il collare.

Gli stava perfettamente. Non che Rei avesse avuto dubbi, in realtà; Koga aveva dimostrato fin da subito di possedere grandi abilità da artigiano, così diverse da quelle di Kuro che più preferiva invece il lavoro da fabbro, ma non per questo di minore qualità o importanza.

Leon cominciò così a correre attorno a loro per la gioia, i due che rimasero invece a guardarlo divertirsi con il suo nuovo regalo.

_“Era necessario che avesse un collare, altrimenti non si poteva riconoscere”_ fu la considerazione che Koga espresse non appena Rei, abbracciatolo da dietro, lasciò un bacio sulla sua spalla.

Gli si strinse il cuore per quell’affermazione così pura e stupida allo stesso tempo. Insomma, chi mai non avrebbe potuto riconoscere un corgi gigante se mai avesse avuto occasione di vederlo?

Non resistette oltre e, stavolta, si chinò a dargli un bacio sulla guancia.

_“Sai anche tu di bava di cane, ora”_ pronunciò piccato, mimando la stessa espressione che Koga aveva esibito poco prima.

L’altro alzò irrimediabilmente gli occhi al cielo e poi distolse il viso da lui, Rei che si domandò curioso il perché di quell’improvviso irrigidirsi. Koga sembrava a disagio.

_“Che succede, cucciolo?”_ chiese con tono davvero sorpreso, il suo sguardo che colse subito il rossore sulle sue guance.

Koga prese così a tormentarsi un braccio e Rei rimase in attesa mangiato dalla curiosità.

_“Ho inciso i nostri nomi sulle borchie del collare di Leon, oltre al suo”_ disse soltanto, con voce così bassa e veloce che Rei credette, all’inizio, di aver compreso male. Ma tutto tornava, effettivamente, quei piccoli segni che aveva intravisto nell’osservare Koga mettere il collare al cane che non potevano essere altro se non dei nomi.

Sorrise contro la guancia dell’altro prima di schioccare così un secondo bacio, Koga che strinse con dolcezza le sue mani al petto.

_“Quindi avevo ragione”_ cominciò a dire, Rei che ne approfittò per punzecchiarlo sul viso con un dito.

_“A pensare che tu fossi davvero tipo da collanine di metallo con le incisioni sopra.”_

_“Zitto”_ rispose l’altro categorico, Rei che si ritrovò così troncato sul nascere nel ribattere non appena le labbra di Koga furono sulle sue in un invito a quello che si rivelò essere un bacio più lungo e lento, ma dalla forza di estraniarlo dal mondo stesso. Non importava più che fosse una meravigliosa giornata di fine ottobre, o che il sole battesse alto nel cielo regalando loro le ultime gioie di un’estate che era stata piena di novità e scoperte. Non importava, per quell’attimo, che Leon fosse in attesa poco in più, seduto a guardarli come spesso faceva, quasi volesse come vegliare su di loro.

Non importava nemmeno che qualcuno avrebbe potuto passare per quella strada e scorgerli così, abbracciati, la mano di Koga sul suo viso che lo incitava a non voltarsi e a rimanere così sul suo, senza così interrompere il bacio.

Era una sensazione meravigliosa. Perdersi e ritrovare il proprio posto in lui, grazie a lui, per mezzo della sua presenza.

Rimasero a guardarsi senza pronunciare alcuna parola per interminabili minuti, interrotti solo dall’arrivo di Leon che pretendeva ora la sua razione di coccole da entrambi.

Lasciò andare Koga che poté correre verso il cane, e Rei rimase per un attimo in disparte ad osservarli per catturare quell’immagine, come in uno scatto che avrebbe conservato per sempre nella sua anima.

Aveva imparato a non sottovalutare ogni singolo attimo che quell’esistenza gli offriva, esperienza frutto sia della sua vita prima dell’arrivo al campo che, specialmente, dei momenti successivi, memore specialmente delle conversazioni che spesso aveva tenuto con i fantasmi del regno di suo padre nel bosco delle fragole.

Non voleva avere una vita piena di rimpianti. E, godere di ogni singolo momento, era forse il minimo che potesse fare per giungere al capolinea con un sorriso in volto.

Quello era uno dei tanti momenti felici, piccoli spaccati di vita quotidiana che, seppur semplici nella forma, erano in realtà speciali nella sostanza.

Ognuno a suo modo.

Koga si voltò da lui con un sorriso raggiante, Leon che non osava staccarvisi.

Tese la mano in sua direzione e Rei, dopo avergli indirizzato uno sguardo dolce, gli si avvicinò e la prese tra la sua, lasciandosi trascinare in quel vortice di risa.


End file.
